


Combat Zone Blues

by Gaqalesqua, LewdestSapien (Aoratos)



Series: Cormac and the Commonwealth [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Amnesiac Sole Survivor, Cage Fights, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fist Fights, Forgot about Shaun, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interracial Relationship, On the Run, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sole Survivor has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/LewdestSapien
Summary: Roger Cormac was just getting use to the wasteland when after a bad run of luck, he finds himself in the Combat Zone facing down with many and winning, earning himself a match again Cait, the reigning champion. Instead of going blow for blow to the death, he hatches a plan with her to escape.
Relationships: Cait & John Hancock (Fallout), Cait & Male Sole Survivor, Cait & Tommy Lonegan, Cait/Male Sole Survivor, Sole Survivor & Raider Characters
Series: Cormac and the Commonwealth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Combat Zone Blues

Roger had been measuring the days in fights. 

It was the easiest way of doing it. Three fights a day, followed by a meal. He’d scratched a mark into the wall after every fight, and there were four groups of five lines to mark his 20th fight. If he was right, number 21 would be along soon, and he could already see the raiders dragging off a body. He wasn’t sure how many ‘fighters’ the Raiders kept, since they were segregated by gender and at the end of a fight there was always at least one or two of them less than before. 

One thing he did know - he'd cycled through every fighter that they'd thrown at him. He got the victory whoops and cheers at the end. There was only one other fighter in the ring who got that treatment. 

_“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE GOT A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU TODAY!”_

“Get up, meat,” a raider grunted, kicking his leg as he appeared from behind the tattered curtains. Roger did as he was told. He'd learned on day one not to try and fight. 

_“ALL WEEK, WE'VE SEEN THESE MISERABLE BASTARDS SCRAPPING FOR THE PLEASURE OF THEIR MEANINGLESS LIVES! BUT TODAY, WE'RE GONNA SHAKE THINGS UP!”_

His stomach dropped as the raider grabbed his shoulder, leading him away from the backstage and towards the cage. That sort of announcement was never a good sign. 

_“TODAY, FOLKS, WE'RE IN FOR A TREAT! BECAUSE TODAY, TODAY, WE'RE PITTING THE QUEEN OF THE RING HERSELF AGAINST OUR VERY OWN HUMAN SUPER MUTANT!”_

Forget his stomach dropping. As they headed towards the cage doors, his stomach was in his throat. He didn't want to fight Cait. At all. 

Hell, he'd seen her around the place, as much a prisoner as he was, and Roger couldn't lie - he found her alluring. Her pale skin was always flushed whenever he saw her, and it made him think of them working up a sweat in other ways. Besides, he'd always had a thing for redheads, and those fierce green eyes were just the crowning glory of a woman that he found it difficult to tear his gaze from. 

So, no, he didn't want to fight Cait, and he'd caught her staring enough times to think that she'd much rather not be fighting _him_ either. 

“Go on, asshole, get in there,” the raider growled, trying to shove him. Roger only moved out of obligation. The other man was too reedy to have made him budge if he hadn't done it himself. He slowly made his way into the cage, jaw clenching.

His eyes fell on Cait. 

She was as fresh as he was, and for once, there was no drugged-up haze in her eyes. Maybe they'd dragged her in before she'd had a chance to shoot up. Well, that was a relief. He knew the crowd wanted to see one of them going out over somebody's shoulder to be dumped outside and he had a better chance of making it through this if she wasn't out of her mind on Psycho.

“FIIIIIIIIIGHT!”

Cait leapt for him. 

Roger had to keep her close enough to talk without letting her get in any hits, and he wasn't dumb enough to grab both wrists. On the other hand, she might not react well to being restrained.

He raised an arm, blocking the blow, and jumped aside to dodge the punch she aimed at his stomach. 

“I'm gonna keep fighting while I say this,” he said hurriedly, keeping his voice low, “so listen. You want outta here?”

“Course I fuckin’ want outta here,” she growled. Her fist sailed towards his face and Roger caught her hand, spinning her around and almost throwing her towards the other side of the ring. Out of danger right now, but also too far to talk quietly.

“One of us is gonna be leaving here, sweetheart!” he yelled. “You want it to be you?”

Cait charged, roaring. She really was slower without her usual _enhancement_ and Roger almost _let_ her get the blow in before he deflected it, letting it glance off his shoulder and shoving her back again. 

“You gonna put me in the ground, that it?” Cait spat. “That how I'm gettin’ out?”

He caught the first blow that came for him by grabbing her wrist, and then the next. She was winding up to headbutt him when he spun her around, locking her own arms around her neck.

“One of us plays dead,” he muttered into her ear. He dodged her feet when she tried to stamp her heel onto his toes. “These assholes toss the body out. Whoever's dumped kills the one taking them out and dresses in their shit. Then they come back and kill the rest of these bastards and get us all out.”

Cait managed to throw her head back, and whilst it wasn't the hardest he'd ever been hit, a sharp shock of pain ricocheted through his nose and his eyes prickled. Shouts from behind him were interspersed with lewd whistles and rude suggestions that he ignored. 

“What do you say?”

She wriggled furiously against him and he grunted. Her ass was grinding against his lap and the adrenaline of the fight had already made him half hard. 

“I say if anyone's playin’ dead, it ain't me,” she hissed. Roger let her go, and she stumbled, turning around. “You wanna be the corpse?”

He raised his fists. “Unless you wanna make this a team effort.”

Cait levelled him with a feral grin. “Sure, why not?”

-

The hardest part of pretending to play dead was breathing, Roger realized, as his body was dragged outside. That and trying not to wince at the scrapes on his skin or the cold of the stone. And when they finally tossed him down at the gates to Boston Common, trying to keep himself from grunting took more effort than he expected. 

The unceremonious dumping of Cait next to him set off an internal timer in him. He had a few seconds to jump up and grab the raiders once they'd both left. The rough footsteps of the garbage men began to fade.

“Now,” he whispered, opening his eyes. He could see both Raiders already walking away, and he silently got to his feet, crouching down. He kept his step as quiet as he could. One lagged behind the other, and as Roger caught up, they were talking. 

“Queen of the ring,” the closer one scoffed. “Couldn't take a good pounding.”

He heard the creak of Cait's leather gauntlet as she clenched her fists, and gestured to her to go ahead and take the fucker. She sneaked past him, wearing that same feral grin. 

“We're gonna need more meat soon,” the other one grumbled. “Those two were the best we had. Ain't gonna be as fun without Cait breakin’ arms and legs.” 

“Rest in peace,” the closer one agreed. 

Cait wrapped her arm around his windpipe and _squeezed_. 

The furthest raider had barely turned to hear the choking sounds from his friend when Roger was on him, snapping his neck and catching him before he fell. He wasted no time in swapping clothes with him as Cait choked the life out of the other one. She seemed content to draw it out, and whilst the glee she took in ending the man's life made Roger's lip curl, he didn't say anything, pulling the ripped sack hood over his face. The guns they carried were poor quality pipe pistols, but right now anything was better than being unarmed, and neither he nor Cait were particularly concerned about looting from the dead. He wasn't sure they'd still have his things, though. Roger didn't imagine his high tech gear would have been passed up by any of those bastards, and besides that, he doubted it would have lasted long with them.

“Lookin’ pretty thoughtful,” Cait called.

“Just wondering what they've done with my shit,” Roger replied, standing. Cait disguised herself better as a raider than he did, but that wasn't surprising. Roger had a habit of standing out. “You're probably gonna have to go in first,” he added. “I'm pretty stealthy, but I'm also pretty noticeable.”

“Aye, ‘cause you're a God damn gorgeous human super mutant,” she agreed. “You ain't just gonna take off or nothin’, leavin’ me in there?”

Roger held up his hands. “You got me,” he drawled. “My evil plan has been revealed.”

Cait shrugged. “Wouldn't blame ya, all I'm sayin’. Any sane bastard would do the same.”

“Not being a sane bastard is my thing,” Roger replied. “Now let's go.”

Roger had only had a quick glance at the raiders outside the building when they were being dumped, but whilst he’d only seen one on the catwalk, he’d heard two different voices talking shit about their corpses.

“You got a plan, or we gonna charge ‘em and hope for the best?” Cait muttered at his side as they peered down the road at the raider swaggering up and down the catwalk. 

“Think all of ‘em had guns,” Roger told her. “We take out the guy up there, then surprise the other two when they appear. Sound like a good idea?”

Cait stared at him briefly. “Whatever keeps me alive, mutie.”

“Roger.” He checked how many bullets he had. “It’s Roger Cormac.”

“Cormac?” She did the same as him. “That’s Old Country, that.”

He nodded, and tracked the raider, waiting. “It is.”

The raider dropped, head exploding as Roger pulled the trigger, and they rushed forward, backs pressing against the wall. Roger was briefly aware of the heat of her arm against his body. The first raider appeared from around the corner. He knocked him in the face with his gun, followed it up with a bullet, and drew back to let Cait take her shot. 

There were some caps and a few Stimpacks on the bodies, and they tucked them away as they filched the ammo and reloaded, quickly scanning the surrounding streets.

Nothing.

They were alone. 

Roger waved for Cait to follow him over to the door, and he turned the handle quietly, pushing it open. The two rule breakers kneeling behind the cage stared up at them. 

“You gonna shoot ‘em?” Cait asked. “They were throwin’ shit at me just yesterday.”

He shook his head. “Not worth it. Waste of bullets.” 

She bared her teeth. “I’ll grab me a bat later, see if that ain’t better than wastin’ ammunition.” 

He kept his gun trained on the rule breakers as they knelt down by the door, a silent warning not to raise an alarm. "You ever get a good view of the numbers in there?"

"Bout ten or so," Cait replied. "What you thinkin'?"

Roger looked at her briefly. "How many you think we can kill before they get armed and wise?" 

She shrugged. "Don't know. But we got these rags on, so might buy us some time." 

He nodded. “You ready?”

Cait grinned at him. “Damn right, I’m gonna kick some fuckin’ heads in.”

“We do everything we can to sneak in first,” Roger added. “Try and break a couple necks so that we’ve got some numbers down when the fighting really starts. And then hopefully we free the others. Not sure they’ll be much help in the states they’re in, but better than nothing.”

“Ye gonna draw up a goddamn map or something?” Cait demanded. “Let’s haul arse into there and break some fuckin’ heads.” 

She was probably still under the effects of the Psycho she’d jabbed herself with earlier, and Roger just sighed, reaching for the door. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

It was dim and dark past the doors, but Roger still picked out a couple of figures as he and Cait entered the room. And as they quietly shut behind him, Roger suddenly realized just how pungent the smell of blood was. A fight was already going on ahead of them. If he squinted, he could just about make out a familiar face. Not that he’d known any of their names. Well, he’d never know any of them if he didn’t keep moving. 

A few voices whooped above them, and Roger tried to distinguish how many different ones he could hear. 

"Get upstairs," he whispered to Cait. "Need a vantage point." 

She nodded, her eyes glittering through the eye slits in the mask, and Roger hoped the Psycho she'd injected earlier wasn't still swimming around in her veins. It would make her difficult to deal with if that was the case, and he needed her as coherent as possible right now. But she did as she was told, wordlessly slipping up to the next level. 

There was a single raider up there who was fixated on the two women fighting below, leaning forward in his chair to whoop and yell something crude at them. He was probably high, and Roger waited until he'd stopped yelling obscenities to snap his neck. Nobody noticed his strangled gurgle as he died, because Tommy picked that moment to spout off his commentary, and Roger breathed a sigh of relief. 

There was a gun and some ammunition on the dead raider, and they emptied his pockets of valuables. Roger got closer to the edge of the balcony, and gazed down below him. He could see one, two, four, six, maybe seven raiders. Maybe there were more that had left when he and Cait had been 'killed' — they had been the star attraction, after all, and without them fighting, much of the appeal was probably gone — but he counted himself lucky that there were so few. But they'd have to be damn careful about this. He didn't fancy escaping just to come back and get mown down by a hail of bullets. 

"There's two below us, two on the front row, one in the bar. Which side do you want?" Roger asked Cait softly. "Left side or right side?"

"I'll take them fuckers on the left," Cait muttered. "Can see a bat down there I can get me hands on. Would love a better weapon than this broken junk."

Roger nodded. "We need a signal."

Cait snorted. "Fuck that. I'm goin' in." 

"Jesus, Cait," Roger hissed, watching as she pushed off from the chairs and began sneaking her way down towards the left hand side of the theatre. She just shot him a jittery smirk and kept going, silently moving onto the roof of the shack below. Roger found himself impressed by how quiet she was as he began to make his own way down to the right hand side, one hand on his flimsy pipe pistol. 

Until the point at which she leapt from the roof and landed on top of a raider, shooting him dead in the back of the head. 

Shouts of surprise filled the room and Roger ducked into the nearest room, surprising a raider. One shot to the head and they were down, giving him a brief moment to grab some spare ammunition from their quickly-cooling corpse before he spun around, landing a couple shots in a raider on the opposite side of the theatre. Cait was yelling something in the background, raiders yelling in pain, and by the cries she’d already taken out a couple by herself. Rushing out of the building, Roger scanned the scene below, and took out the bartender before he could shoot at Cait. From his vantage point, he was in the perfect position to drop the ones hiding behind the chairs. 

Cait dashed forward in a red streak, bearing down on one of the raiders guarding the prisoners. Roger lined up his gun to take out the other just in time to watch one of the prisoners tackle him, throwing him to the floor. 

“Get out of the way!” he yelled.

The man scrambled off the raider, and in that moment, Roger took the shot, ending the raider’s life. 

There was a long, long silence as all the prisoners stood up. 

“Is it over?” one of the women finally asked. 

Roger nodded. “Everyone grab a gun and some ammo and let’s get the fuck out of here before any more of those crazy bastards show up.”

“And Lonegan?” another man asked. “He’s hidin’ in the back there. Started running the moment shots were fired.”

Roger glanced over at Cait, who was trembling, eyes wide, her teeth bared in a fierce smile. “Well, _Queen of the Ring_?” he asked. “You’ve been here longest. You were fighting for fun before the raiders showed up. What should we do?”

She shrugged. “He didn’t want them fuckers here none either. Let him stay.”

Nodding, Roger shouldered his gun. “Let’s get the fuck out of here then.”

The others fell on the dead raiders, stripping them of clothes, guns, anything they could carry to protect themselves. If they were ambushed in this state, Roger knew for certain he would lose the lot of them, and it was too far to Diamond City to even think about making for the old baseball stadium. 

“Where’s the closest town?” he called. 

“Goodneighbour,” one of the women piped up, smearing dirt on her face to try and make herself look like a raider. “Couple of us came from there.” 

“It worth going back to?” Roger asked. 

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s safe enough. Hancock doesn’t let people fuck with each other anymore so if we tell him what happened, he’ll keep an eye out for us.” 

“Good enough for me. Anyone else wants to come, I suggest you do so. There’s safety in numbers and I don’t fancy our chances right now,” Roger said. 

“Who died and made you my goddamn boss?” Cait snapped.

Roger gestured to the dead raiders, standing still where he was. The woman was still high on her fix and he didn’t fancy antagonizing her after spending so long trying to get free. “Just a suggestion, Cait. No orders here.”

“Yer damn right,” Cait snarled, but when he didn’t make a move to get her hackles up, she just snorted, and started heading for the door. “I’m gonna get meself a fuckin’ drink in Goodneighbour. Last one there buys.”

“Hold up, wait for everyone else,” Roger called, but she was already kicking open the double doors at the top of the stairs. “Jesus,” he muttered to himself. 

If he didn’t leave soon, he was going to potentially lose her to whatever else wanted to pick a fight out there right now, and that wouldn’t be fair after the help she gave him. “Everyone out, let’s go, let’s go! If you’re gonna grab supplies, make it quick!”

“Ok, ok,” people mumbled, shooting him confused looks, but Roger headed up the stairs after Cait, ignoring them. 

“Wait, fucking hell, _Cait_!” he barked, catching up to her just as she pushed open the doors leading outside. “Listen, you’re gonna get killed going out by yourself. Stick with us.”

“You think I can’t fight me own battles?” Cait demanded, rounding on him, her green eyes flashing with anger. Her hackles were up now. 

“I didn’t say that,” he told her firmly. “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t end up dead on the roadside from exhaustion or something worse. We’ve got a better chance if we stick together. How far is Goodneighbour?”

Cait shrugged. “Ain’t too far. Couple streets over, I guess.”

Roger nodded. “Just...just wait for us, ok?”

She flashed him a slightly feral smile. “You worried about me, mutant man? Think the little Irish gal needs protectin’?”

She _was_ very little, especially compared to him, though that wasn’t exactly difficult. “Course I’m worried about you,” he said. “You just helped save our lives. Now let me do the same to you and stop you from running out there.”

She licked her lips, her grin lascivious. “Lots of things you could do to me,” she purred, hefting her newly-reclaimed bat over her shoulder. 

Roger felt his cock twitch. “Does fighting make you horny or something, Cait?” he found himself asking her, his brow quirking. 

“Course it does, handsome,” she told him, cocking her hip. “You should know that by now.”

Right. Of course. He’d seen her fight. “Well, maybe later,” Roger found himself saying. “When we’re safe in Goodneighbour.”

Her tongue ran over her teeth, lips still quirked in that smile. “Hold ya to it.”

The rest of the group quickly caught up with them before he could say anything else, and Roger poked his head out of the door to distract from the redhead smirking at him. The coast was clear. 

“Hey, mutant man,” one of the survivors said, holding out his PipBoy. “Think after this shit you deserve that back.”

Roger nodded, and buckled it onto his arm. “Show me where Goodneighbour is,” he said, and someone pointed to where it was on the map. He marked it, and stepped outside. “Ok. Everyone, follow me, stay low, don’t make a sound.”

The group obeyed, crouching behind him as he slowly inched his way along the wall on the left side. Peeking his head around the corner, looking left and right, the way looked clear. “Which way?” he whispered.

“Left,” someone told him quietly. 

He nodded, and slipped around the wall. The sun was setting, leaving the west side of the street in the shadows, and he gestured for them to keep in behind him. It was _quiet_ as they carefully picked their way down the road, darting between the barricades and glancing around them. The middle of Boston 210 years after the bombs fell should never have been _quiet_ and especially now, given that it was getting dark. But then again, they were headed into Boston Common, and after all the stories he’d heard about some killer bird living in the middle of the old boating pond…

Roger kept his breathing level, trying to think logically. If there was something living in the old pond, it would’ve gone for the raiders. They weren’t exactly subtle. And he and Cait had left their bodies at the edge of the Common, so if he got there and the bodies were still there, then whatever was in the pond wasn’t roaming around and the survivors weren’t at risk of being jumped. 

The bodies weren’t there. 

Roger cursed, ducking back behind the last barricade before they got into the open. Peering out again, he couldn’t _see_ anything wandering the Common. And it would’ve surely been pretty obvious if an enormous bird was stalking around the place, wouldn’t it? _God_. 

“Everyone stay to the right and hug the fucking wall,” Roger muttered, his eyes glued to the Common as he started to move forward again. “If you see _anything_ move, whistle. And then maybe we might need to start running.”

He hadn’t survived all this time as the raiders’ entertainment just to lose his life to whatever monstrosity the Commonwealth decided to pull out of his ass, and he _definitely_ hadn’t rescued the helpless folks behind him just to watch them get killed by it either. No matter what, Roger wasn’t going to let his hard work go to waste. 

Keeping tight to the right-hand side of the street, almost pressed up against the bricks, the surviving fighters traversed the thankfully-short distance to the edge of the Common, eyes darting rapidly around the whole time, looking for the _bird_ that they had been warned about. Roger heard water stirring in the pond, but there was nothing else after it. His heart was still racing, and he drew in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The fuzzy memories of snowy battles where he’d fought waves of shadowy figures came to mind, and he concentrated as he tried to remember what he had done to keep himself from making mistakes. 

A low growl came from the bus on their left. 

_Ferals_. 

It might’ve been too dark to see them but the ferals’ sense of smell would tell them where Roger’s little band was immediately. The raider gear stunk of sweat and blood and _human_. 

“Get ready,” Roger murmured, and gestured for them all to slip past him. How many ferals were there? He didn’t exactly have the ammo for more than a couple. 

Cait hovered at his side, locked on the thought of a fight over escaping to safety. She was _hot_ , and he could hear her quiet panting over the gentle _pitter-patter_ of rain that started to fall against the ground. A few droplets slid thick and cold down his brow, running over his cheek and jaw as the _slap_ of feral feet on concrete came slowly closer. 

“You got any frags?” he muttered. 

Cait shook her head. “We can take ‘em.”

“We don’t know how many there are,” he pointed out softly. 

“Don’t care, we got this,” Cait snapped back. 

Gunfire rattled through the air up ahead, then mutant voices. A feral snarl ripped into the quiet moments after. _Fuck_. Looked like they didn’t have a choice. He hoped the others could take care of themselves as he waited for the first feral. 

It didn’t leave him waiting long, barreling around the bus and leaping for him. Roger downed it cleanly with a bullet to the skull and turned to see Cait smacking another so hard that its skull shattered before she charged in for another, swinging wildly. Darting after her, Roger skidded to a halt on the steps leading into the burial ground to see a couple more scrambling to their feet. Cait’s second feral was already dead and Roger took down his own second, conscious of the way the gunfire up ahead had gone quiet. He prayed to whatever deity existed that the Commons monster wouldn’t wake up and then swung the butt of his pipe rifle into the neck of another feral. Cait cackled, elated, as he knocked it down, and then with one last _crack_ of his rifle, the ferals were all dead. 

“Let’s go, let’s go,” he chanted, and bolted down the stairs, rushing past the old bus towards where the fighting had been. 

The darkness up ahead was broken by neon lights that spilled out over the wet road, and Roger could clearly see everyone up ahead, though a few were limping, clutching body parts. They had _waited_. He didn’t leave them waiting for long. 

Cait was at his side as they tore across the ruins towards the welcoming, garish lights, and at the sight of them the group started moving, heading to the right towards it. As they got closer, they could see dead mutants lying beneath a half-built ruin. Roger exhaled, loud and heavy, as the first survivor pushed open the door and stepped into Goodneighbour. 

“Well, happy fuckin’ day,” a ghoul drawled as they all stepped through. “We got some new blood in, huh? You folks must’ve met the mutants across the road. Nice guys. They all dead?”

“Yeah,” Roger said, moving to the front of the group. “You got anywhere we can stay?”

The ghoul sucked air in through his teeth. “Well, we got a nice fancy hotel called the Rexford, but uh, with all of you crowdin’ it, might get a little cosy, you get me?”

Roger glanced back at the others. “Up to them, I guess. We’re…”

He paused. How was he going to describe this?

“...survivors,” he finally decided, as Hancock’s brow arched. 

“Survivors, eh? Well, so are all of us here, brother,” he chuckled. “Drawn together by some bullshit, am I right?” His black eyes fell on Cait. “Scratch that. You the meat from the Combat Zone?”

“How’d you guess?” Roger asked, deadpan. 

The ghoul grinned. “Our girl over here. Good to see you again, Cait.”

She shot him a smirk. “Sup, Hancock.”

The ghoul’s eyes met Rogers. “You make your own decisions, brother. Some of you can stay in the state house if you’re willing to do some grunt work to pay off your bed and board.”

There were a few mutters of agreement, and then some of the uninjured fighters made their way towards Hancock. Wordlessly the ghoul gestured to the state house. 

“I’m taking the hotel,” someone else muttered, and there was more agreement. 

“Fred’s got something to take the edge off if you need some painkillers,” Hancock called as they walked past him. He looked back at Roger. “You play nice in my town, you hear?”

Roger nodded. “I hear you.”

Hancock nodded. “Welcome to Goodneighbour.” And with that he turned on his heel and headed into the state house after the other survivors. 

Roger realized he was outside with Cait, alone, and looked over at her. “You wanna try the hotel?” he asked. 

She licked her lips. “Ain’t much point, is there? They’ll just toss us out for breaking the bed, won’t they? Ain’t plannin’ on _leavin’_ the bed unbroken anyway.”

 _Fuck_ . Roger’s cock twitched to life, quickly hardening at the thought. “You did say I could do plenty of things to you when we were _safe_ ,” he agreed. 

Cait’s smirk was filthy as she stalked past the shops and peeked into a small alleyway. It seemed empty, and she wandered in. Roger followed her without complaint. 

The woman shoved him against the wall, and despite the difference in height and weight, she was _strong_ and she took him by surprise, leaving his bare back pressed against the bricks and scraping just a little. The pain woke him up. Roger reached out, grabbing a handful of red hair and dragging her mouth to his. Their lips crashed together and Cait groaned, grabbing tightly to the ragged shirt he wore until it tore in her grip.

Roger’s hands fell to her ass, squeezing. The _muscle_ there coiled beneath his palms and he groped it shamelessly. Cait’s teeth nipped at his lower lip, digging in. The spark of pain had him fully hard, and he growled low in his throat, pushing off from the wall to roll them over.

Cait let out a winded grunt into his mouth as her back met the bricks, and then a muffled noise of surprise as Roger picked her thighs up and hitched them around his waist. His cock was hard against her inner thigh and he ground against her. The _pleasure_ felt so alien after the time he’d spent feeling constant _pain_ , and he sucked in a heavy breath, fingers trembling briefly against her. 

“Cait,” he panted. 

“You gonna get me clothes off or am I gonna do it myself?” Cait demanded, her voice breathy and her chest heaving against his. 

Roger chuckled, and one hand grabbed her ass again, the other undoing her pants, pulling down the zipper as his mouth dropped to her neck and started to bite and lick along the column of her throat. The back of her hand rubbed against his chest as she pulled up her shirt, her breasts now exposed. Roger stopped what he was doing and hitched her up, his mouth immediately going to her nipple and sucking on it. His tongue laved over the stiff peak as one hand cupped her other breast and palmed it, rubbing and stroking over it. 

“Oh Jesus,” Cait groaned, arching. 

He took that as a good sign and kept licking, keeping her up by his hips as he went back to pulling her pants down. She didn’t wear underwear; of course she didn’t. And she was _soaked_ as he ran his fingers over her folds, rubbing at her clit. High keening noises escaped her mouth. Her thighs quaked around him, and Roger’s fingers started to move faster. She was so high-strung that she seemed like she was already going to cum. He could deal with that, and he pushed a finger into her, then another, thumb rolling over the bud. She was _soft_ and _warm_ and _wet_ , things he couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched. When _had_ he last had sex? He couldn’t recall. But his fingers knew what they were doing, and as his tongue played with Cait’s breast, he kept up those motions, fingertips brushing against a spot inside her that he focused on. 

The redhead’s voice came out garbled and squeaking as she tightened around him, hips flexing and rocking. She gripped his shoulders, her nails dragged down his arms. He briefly wondered if she’d started speaking another language as he worked her through her orgasm. 

Cait finally reached down and slapped at his hand, chest heaving. Even the rain pattering down on them couldn’t dissuade his erection, and he wanted to pull his pants down and slide into her in one thrust but he didn’t. He let her recover. 

“Jesus,” she groaned. “Them hands of yours are magic, mutant man.”

“Wanna see what my dick can do?” Roger asked. 

She glanced down, and licked her lips, flushed. “Hell fuckin’ yeah,” she said with a smirk. 

Roger reached down and unzipped his pants, once more using his body to anchor the woman as his hands worked the waistband down over his hips to pool around his thighs. 

“Oh fuck me,” Cait said. “God yes.”

Roger smirked, and reached down, one hand gripping his cock. He pressed the tip against her folds and started to work into her. His eyes were fixed on her face as his cock filled her, though it became pretty damn hard to look as he finally hilted in her. She felt like heaven around his dick and he gave her a second to adjust. 

“You’re gonna split me in half,” Cait muttered. “You really _are_ half mutant ain’t ya?”

“Later on I’ll show you how I eat you,” Roger promised. 

Cait _pulsed_ around him. “Well now yer just a fuckin’ tease,” she growled. “C’mon, hurry up and _fuck_ me!”

Roger pulled her pants further down her thighs, holding her legs up. Her feet draped over his shoulders, and Cait leaned back against the bricks as he drove his hips forward. 

_“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck,”_ was the first thing that escaped her, and Roger pulled back, thrusting into her once more. This time he got a long moan, so he did it again, and then _again_ . One of her hands gripped his forearm, the other cupping her breast. Eyes dropping to watch it, Roger let the slick friction of his cock working in and out of her lead his thrusts. He kept it _hard_ and _fast_ , listening to the noises that escaped the redhead and filled the air. 

“Oh _shit_ ,” she groaned, and took her hand off his forearm, sliding it between her legs to rub at her clit. “Oh _fuck_ , mutant, _you,_ oh fuck _me,_ harder!”

“Roger,” he panted, hips smacking against her ass. “Name’s Roger.”

Cait rolled her hips, her foot tensing against his shoulder as she used it for leverage to work herself against him into his thrusts. There was an audible _wet_ noise coming from where he was fucking her and something about it set a wave of heat running through him. 

“That a-all you got?” Cait taunted, rubbing her clit faster. Roger could feel the gentle _pressure_ of her walls as she started to work up to another orgasm. 

“You want more?” he growled. 

She flashed him another one of those feral grins and the expression went straight to his cock. He reached down and tore at the seams of her pants, leaving her in both legs, now useless. Slamming his hips home, he almost crushed her hand as his body pressed flush against hers. His pelvis rubbed against her clit with every thrust as he went as hard and fast as he could, practically folding the redhead in half, pinning her to the wall. She leaned in and gave him a kiss that was all teeth and tongues. Roger responded in kind, listening to the mixture of gasps and growls that muffled against his mouth as he kept up the thrust and _roll_. Cait started to quiver. He could tell she was going to cum again. 

Drilling her hard, Roger could feel the heat coiling in his gut. He was going to outlast her, but not by much. It had been too long, and she felt too good, her muscles clenching around him in a rhythmic movement that he knew was her purposefully tensing up. Still, it wasn’t like she was far off her own end, and her nipples were pebbled against his shirt, rubbing up against his chest. He could feel her feet tensing up, toes curling in her shoes as she lost her breath. 

“Fuck!” she moaned, and then she fell over the edge again, her whole body rolling and twitching beneath his thrusts. The soft walls clamped down around him, milking him. Her voice filled the alleyway, and she clutched at him, nails digging viciously into his skin. 

The pain triggered a wave of relief that spread from his core and rushed through his body as his cock twitched inside her. Maybe Roger should’ve worried about cumming in her like this but his mind was wiped by his orgasm, and he crushed Cait against the wall, hips rutting against hers to stretch his peak out until he was sated. 

His whole body felt like jelly, and Roger had to use the wall for support as he panted, his forehead pressing into the cold brick. He could feel the mess in Cait slowly trickling out.

“Shit,” he breathed. “Uh, fuck. Sorry, Cait. Didn’t mean to.”

“Baby ain’t got a chance lasting in me anyway,” Cait muttered. “You done?”

Roger shook his head. “Just...just gimme a second, ok? I’ve gotta savuor this.”

His hands relaxed around her, but they smoothed up and down her body gently, his face moving to the crook of her neck as he enjoyed the presence of another human being, and the post-orgasm glow that overtook him. Cait tensed a little, and then as the silence drew out, she relaxed, slowly, like the tension was slowly escaping her. 

“Never pegged ya for a cuddler,” she grunted. 

He couldn’t help chuckling. “Yeah, turns out I am.”

“Anything else I should find out, mutant man?” Cait drawled. 

“M’name’s Roger,” he told her. “Not mutant man. Figure we should start there.”

“Roger,” she repeated. “Who the fuck looked at ya and said _Roger_?”

He shrugged, nuzzling her gently. 

“Christ, yer like a kitten’s ma,” Cait complained, but she didn’t push him away. “C’mon, _Roger_. Pull out and let’s go find us a room before I die of cold.”

Roger laughed again, but he pulled out of her, his cum immediately leaking from her the moment his cock wasn’t there to stop it. Tearing off some of his shirt, he reached down and wiped her off. 

“Gentleman,” Cait sniped as he put her down. She reached for her pants and pulled them back up, seemingly disinterested in the mess she would make in them. 

“I’ve been called worse,” he said, and tucked his cock away, straightening his clothes up. Stepping back, he offered her his hand. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Aoratos: Cait is my favorite Fo4 romance, Roger imo is drawn to her not only because of his weakness for Redheads but because much like Nora, she's a very strong personality that's driven to fight. Nora fought in the courtrooms, Cait fights in the cage(and anywhere else). Also wanted to touch on that canonically the sole survivor likes to do a bit of public/semi-public play as talking to your partner, after checking on Shaun in the beginning, you're offered a trip to go to the park. If you play the female Sole Survivor, she makes clear that she got pregnant last time you two went to the park if you select the sarcastic option. Meanwhile, male sole survivor just alludes to it possibly being like "that night in the park a year ago", which Nora doesn't deny may be the case.


End file.
